


Unsatisfactory Situation

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Theo, fugitive Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where Scott’s pack are the supernatural ‘police taskforce’ of Beacon County, defeating evil, one bounty hunt at a time.A murderous hunter? Easy. A troublesome Kanima? No problem. An evil fugitive chimera? Ah.Well, Scott doesn’t have a beta for nothing. Time for the aspiring alpha to prove himself leader worthy…No one left Beacon Hills after 6B btw!!





	1. Who's your friend?

Liam stared deep into the boy’s eyes, trying to calm his stuttering heart lest it betray his true feelings. Why was his throat not working? Didn’t it realise swallowing was a vital bodily function? But then he couldn’t well curse his convulsing throat when his empty lungs seemed to be also competing for the title of most ineffective organ. Breathe. Focus on the older boy in front of him. His eyes. He had blue eyes. 

‘EARTH TO LIAM!’

Shit. He whipped his focus to his left. How long had Mason been calling his name? No idea. Guess his brain should be crowned as the victorious failing organ. 

A nervous chuckle bounced off the cold walls. ‘You okay there bud? Who’s your friend.’ 

Liam briefly shut his eyes at Mason’s dark humour. The boy in front of him was long dead. 

Staring down at him with lifeless, unseeing eyes; twin glass marbles dulled in quietus. Liam’s breath caught. I’m so sorry. He took a step back and forced himself to survey the chilling scene before him. At least a hundred victims. A hundred people they – he - had failed. Over his shoulder, Mason stood with Corey and Brett, the latter on the phone, to Scott he realised when the tinny voice spoke through the phone. 

‘Yeah a warehouse full of them. Ice cold and the bodies are hanging from hooks. Looks like they were wrapped in bedsheets or something.’ A disbelieving huff. ‘Wouldn’t have even found them if sourwolf over here hadn’t accidentally roundhoused a decaying wall.’

Jerk. Brett knew Liam hated that nickname. Also hello? He should be thankful Liam hadn’t kicked him in his pretty boy face. Admittedly, it was what he had been aiming for, Brett had simply ducked in time. Quite honestly, not many people had been brave enough to even mention Hayden’s sudden departure from Beacon Hills, let alone joke about her ‘fleeing from Liam’s abominable lacrosse playing’. Liam gritted his teeth and gave a violent shake of his head, as if the slowly resurfacing anger at Brett could be dislodged. He pictured himself as a cartoon; purple faced with steam exploding sideways from his pulsing ears. 

The beginnings of a smile formed on his face at the image, but it was quickly scuppered when Liam let his gaze fall onto Brett’s face, smirking at Liam’s obvious struggle to control his anger. Not that a smile had any place in their current situation. Even Mason’s forced humour Liam knew, was simply the product of his overwhelming horror. Turning his focus back to Brett, Liam noticed he quickly lost his jerk-smirk when the tinny voice spoke again through the phone. Grim faced, Brett simply muttered a curt ‘got it’ and hung up. 

‘So Adonis, what did bossman say?’.

Corey pinched his boyfriend in the side at the tease but Brett just rolled his eyes. ‘He’s not my alpha dumbass.’

Liam scoffed, Brett sure could have fooled him, whenever he was around Scott he was as eager as a wolf-pup in his attempts to impress the older wolf. Brett threw daggers his way; 

‘c’mon, there’s no way we can do anything about the bodies. There’s too many of them. Scott said to just hide our entry and meet them straight at the station. Sheriff Stilinski’ will deal with this. Right now, the Wendigos responsible are our main priority, let’s jet.’

Corey sighed ‘yeah okay. God what a day; we were only investigating a case of a couple missing persons.’ He stared mournfully at their surroundings before ducking through the partly crumbled wall. Brett and Mason followed suit, both also casting sombre glances at the warehouse full of victims they were too late to save. Liam made to follow. He took in the staggering waste of life in front of him; fresh nausea curling in his stomach at the people who had been farmed for their meat in this makeshift slaughter house. Maybe there would be added victims before his pack could capture the rogue wendigos’ responsible. No. They would bring these…monsters to justice. And soon. No-one escaped their doomed fate for long when the McCall pack laid claim to them as bounties. A voice shouted his name from outside the building. With a parting glance, fleeting in its duration but powerful in its observation; Liam stepped out as his friends piled scrap metal over the offending cavity. The sign of their accidental discovery may have been erased, but Liam knew the dead unseeing stare of the boy’s eyes was forever etched into his mind.  
\-----------------  
Liam fell into bed that night with a deep groan of exhaustion. His every muscle screamed, and his head pounded something awful. A pleased smile graced his tired face however, after all, nothing felt more rewarding or right than kicking ass with his pack. He wrapped an arm over his chest and shifted slightly, grimacing when he jostled his sore ribs. Yep, at least one was definitely broken. They’d heal soon at least. 

Casting his mind back to earlier that night, he felt proud of the way his pack had worked together to take down the wendigo’s responsible for the horrifying warehouse they had stumbled upon yesterday. It hadn’t been hard finding them, they worked as butchers for their day jobs, using it as a cover, and only taking people who wouldn’t be missed. But they were arrogant, and cocky. They may have eluded the police in their own town, but the McCall pack from Beacon Hills were a whole different kind of justice servers. Always in sync, always looking out for each other, they were a well-oiled machine and every cog knew their part to play. Liam didn’t think he’d ever not be impressed by Derek’s impenetrable focus, the man exuded raw strength. And of course, gifted Lydia was forever enabling them to be a step ahead. He was also incredibly proud of the way Corey had volunteered himself to be bait earlier that day– they had all watched hidden as the three wendigo’s responsible for the warehouse set their malicious sights on Corey and followed him into a dark and creepy children’s playground. The wendigos’ thought they had their next victim in the innocent-looking Corey, but little did they know it was them who were the prey. 

Liam smiled as he remembered how confused the wendigos had been when their meal suddenly disappeared in the dimly lit fog; swings creaking, their irritated frustration quickly morphed into shocked fear at the sight of five glowing eyes emerging from the fog. Upon seeing Scott’s red eyes step out in front of them, the three supernaturals turned to sprint away, only to find Malia, Ethan and Jackson right behind them. They were surrounded. They were the hunted. The killing spree had been ended by the McCall pack, his pack. It had been a good feeling, the mood was elevated and comfortable back at the station, the wendigos were captured and locked up in Eichen. Liam for the most part, had no issue with wendigos, Derek knew one who was happily surviving on animal meat, but these wendigos were merciless killers. 

Not unusual, Malia had bluntly argued why they couldn’t just kill them, but Scott was firm that their pack only used non-lethal force when fighting the bounties Sheriff and Parrish gave to them, unless of course, there was no other option but to kill. Liam sighed, when looking at all those people who had been the victims of the wendigos, Liam had had to remind himself of Scott’s words. He shifted again, eyes scrunched closed as the light from his phone seeped through his eyelids. He tried to move his thoughts away from remembering the urge he had had to just kill the wendigos, before his mind could delve him into darker thoughts.

The little voice in his ear that was never that far away, always there to whisper those words of dread to him. That he was the monster. That one day it would be him being hunted by his pack, his own friends. His anger finally turning him into someone…something none of them could recognize. 

Liam cursed and turned on his side, ignoring his screaming ribs and praying to Hypnos for the release of sleep. 

Sleep that wasn’t to come, his phone started buzzing. Shouting his frustration Liam answered the call with a gruff ‘what’, not even checking the caller ID.

It was Stiles’ voice that answered him, his usual sarcastic tone replaced by the strained anxiousness now colouring his words. ‘Get to Derek’s now. It’s urgent.’  
Bolting alert and upright, his pains and aches forgotten, Liam was already reaching for a pair of discarded joggers on the back of his chair. Phone tucked under his ear as his mind raced with the potential cause for the urgency.

‘Tell me’ Liam demanded. Had the wendigos escaped? Perhaps they finally had a concrete sighting of Monroe? God, Liam prayed they weren’t being called to pick up the body of a murdered young wolf.

Liam knew Stiles had replied, but it seemed to take his fatigued-addled brain many long minutes before he was able to register Stiles’ words. 

‘It’s Theo’

All at once the loud chaos in his mind blinked out, leaving Liam semi-dressed, face frozen, a static noise ringing through his ears. 

Liam’s conscious kicked back in on a gasped inhale, a myriad of emotions flooded his senses. His cheeks were heated, his stomach was ice. His hairs stood up on goose-bumped skin as he recognised the overwhelming dread, anxiousness…excitement. Speak Liam! 

A painful swallow, a steadying breath. ‘Theo...Theo Raeken?’ inwardly cursing at the slight break in his voice, Liam forced himself to continue dressing. Shrugging his shirt on he waited with baited breath for the older boy to reply. 

But the line was dead, Stiles’ had already hung up. Liam stared into the black phone screen as if it could sooth his racing heart and pounding head. Glowing amber eyes reflected back to him. shit. So Theo Raeken was back in Beacon Hills. Why? And why had that name unsettled him so much?

A short call later and Liam was propping his window open, dropping silently to the ground before jogging to the car waiting for him. Adopting a look of concerned neutrality before sliding into the back seat behind Mason and Cody, Liam nodded his hello. The short ride was a silent one, tense with the exhaustion of their recent combat, and the apprehension of Stiles’ call. 

Deep in Liam’s chest however, one emotion shone forcibly above the rest. Relief. He’s back. He’s here.


	2. The Hunt is On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O to the creators and producers of Teen Wolf, who are of course, not me.

Theo Raeken was not back.

In fact, it seemed to Liam that that was exactly the problem. Except, he couldn’t really focus on the ongoing discussion in front of him, not whilst he was desperately trying to damper the seething anger clawing at his insides. They had been collected in Derek’s lad-pad for bordering on two hours now. Weariness and concern seemed to be the primary emotions bouncing off everyone at the moment. But no-one it seemed, had reacted to the news broken to them by Derek and Peter as Liam had. 

The news that Theo Raeken hadn’t simply cut ties and split without even a backwards look following Monroe’s defeat 11 months ago. Everything Liam had believed and struggled with this past year had been based entirely on lies. Now he was having trouble computing it all whilst maintaining the same concerned focus he had walked in here with.  
‘So. Just to recap. You’re telling us Theo Raeken – evil enemy turned kindof ally Theo, has been locked up in Eichen with all the other crazies for the past 11 months’. Stiles stated squinting, head resting on upturned fists.

He never left. He was here the entire time. And Liam never knew.

Peter’s voice sounded. ‘Yes daffodil. As we’ve said three time now. We decided locking that psychotic dread-doctor wannabe up in Eichen was the safest option for Beacon Hills.’

Does Theo think Liam knew? Does he believe Liam betrayed him? 

‘However a couple days ago he – somehow- escaped, but that isn’t the problem per se, the problem is-‘

Fuck. It had taken work but Theo had seemed to be on the road to being a better person. A new and improved version of the once enemy they had originally known. But after this? Who knew which Theo they’d find? 

He loved his pack. But this was the first time he was ashamed to be a part of it.

‘The problem is that you locked up someone who helped us save lives, saved my life, as what? As a “thank you”?’ Liam shouted, shocking the room into silence. 

‘Liam-‘ Scott looked pained by his beta’s emotional outburst. But Liam didn’t care for Scott’s soothing words, not this time. 

It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right! Sure Theo had started off as their enemy, he would be the first to point out the chimera’s flaws, but hell he helped them! Surely that counted for something? How could Peter and Derek lock him up without even consulting them!-

‘Watch yourself little wolf’ Peter growled, ‘I’ve been dealing with enemies a lot longer than you-‘

Malia stepped forward, placing a calming hand on her father’s shoulder before centering her attention on Liam. 

It took a few seconds for Liam to realise he had in fact voiced his rant to Scott out loud. All eyes in the room were on him.

Malia spoke, her eyes were narrowed but her voice was softer than Peters when she addressed him; ‘Theo killed Scott Liam, or don’t you remember that? His “flaws” extend slightly beyond a bad attitude and causal manipulation. He may have helped us in the end but I think we could all do to remember Raeken is a powerful and murderous monster, who has no problem killing anyone who would get in his way. And isn’t it the job of this pack to stop those who do exactly that?’

Malia had turned to address the whole room during her short speech, but she was staring directly at Liam as she finished as if to say "don’t forget who Theo is".

Liam shifted, breaking eye contact from Malia’s intense gaze and not bothering to address the “told ya” smirk from Peter or the concerned “what’s gotten into you” look from Scott. 

Derek interrupted the suffocating silence in the room by stepping forward; he dragged a hand over his face and exhaled heavily, exposing the fatigue and stress they were all feeling. 

‘Look. We’re not here for a moral debate. Yes we locked Theo up in Eichen House, and yes we did it without consulting you all. Frankly after everything Theo did, I didn’t think any of you would have minded if we threw the key away too.’ 

Glancing briefly at Stiles Derek continued; ‘Sheriff knew, he checked in on him from time to time, but the reason I had Stiles call you here tonight is because of more than just Theo’s escape. It’s what Theo took from our vault.’

‘The Hale vault?’ Lydia frowned, ‘but-‘ 

‘Sweetie, why don’t you let him finish huh? We’ve already wasted enough time as it is. Just sit there and be quiet next to your Romeo.’ Peter drawled.

Liam saw a muscle clench in Derek’s jaw, and he was pretty sure he saw a look pass between Derek and Stiles, but he was still trying to calm himself and Derek had addressed the room again in that same low and emotionless voice that oozed authority. 

‘Someone tripped the heat sensors in the Vault last night. By the time we responded to the alarm, they were long gone, along with something from the vault. Something of value to us. Cameras caught Theo’s truck driving from that direction only moments after.’

‘What was it? What did he take?’ Scott asked solemnly. 

‘Wait- can I just say, how do we know it was Theo? I mean, you said you saw his truck on CCTV nearby? Sorry but that’s not exactly concrete evidence. Right?’ 

Yes! Go Mason, Liam thought, he had been thinking the same thing but was hesitant to voice his views now his pack seemed to think he was being weirdly pro-Theo. 

Derek exhaled wearily, ‘look, we can’t say for sure it was Theo, no, but it is extremely likely. More than likely, in fact. That rogue wolf Carrick you caught two weeks back? He used to run with Cora. We think he talked to Theo when he was thrown into Eichen. We know just how manipulative that chimera can be. Carrick didn’t know much, no-one who isn’t a Hale does, but Cora may have told him of this…object in the vault. The only thing is, we have no idea why Raeken would want it. Or how he was able to enter the vault.’ 

‘Maybe Cora told Carrick how to get in and he told Theo?’ Corey piped up.

Derek dismissed his suggestion with a distracted shake of his head, ‘Impossible. Only a Hale shapeshifter can open a Hale vault, it’s the most secure way to protect it from intruders, and no Hale has been near it in over a month. There’s no way Theo should have been able to enter and it’s vital we found out exactly how he was able to, our vaults can be weapons in the wrong hands’.

There were nods all around as everyone took in this information; after all, Meredith and her dead pool were all too stark in the pack’s memory. 

Scott’s face was getting increasingly serious as the conversation evolved. 

‘What did he take Derek?’ he asked quietly.

Derek and Peter shared a grave look that seemed to speak of a familiar sadness. Finally Peter turned to the teenagers before him; 

‘he took something that belonged to my sister, Talia. A necklace to be exact. It increases the wearer’s powers substantially on a full moon. It’s been in our family for generations, and my sister was very fond of it. She likened the power it gave her to that of an experienced Alpha. Of course, my sister had little need of it in her later life, she was powerful enough. It was Laura’s really, by the time Talia passed.’

Peter had begun to shift his weight awkwardly, no doubt mentioning the name of the niece he murdered was uncomfortable for him, even as self-serving as he was.

Derek frowned but continued, ‘the confusing thing is…Theo could have had his pick of anything in that vault. No doubt he would have recognized a lot of the powerful objects in there from his time with the dread doctors. My mother’s necklace, it’s powerful yes, but the value is more…sentimental.’

Stiles cocked his head, ‘I don’t know. A necklace that increases the power of whoever wears it on a full moon? Sounds pretty useful to me. Anyway I think we can all agree Theo has a pretty dodgy track record when it comes to the whole stealing supernatural objects for their power thing.’

Derek shook his head with a huff of frustration, ‘That’s the thing though; the necklace is a Hale family heirloom, specifically on the female side of our family. Theo can’t use the power.’ 

‘Why cos it’s a necklace? I don't know, that sounds pretty sexist to me’

Peter cut Stiles off with a pained eye-roll. ‘No idiot, it’s just that it works only on the women in our family. Only a female Hale can benefit from the necklace’s power, otherwise it’s just…’

‘A vintage accessory?’ Stiles offered with a cocky grin.

Derek groaned. ‘Essentially, yes. We have no idea why Theo would choose it when he could have stolen anything. But what we do know is that it’s ours. It’s been in our family for nearly three hundred years. And we want it back.’

Liam had heard enough. Obviously something wasn’t adding up here, at first when he had heard Theo had made off with an object capable of providing immense power he felt his gut tighten. What clearer sign could there have been that the old Theo, the evil one was back. But as Derek had gone on, Liam was certain of only a few things. 

Ill intentions or not, the Hale necklace was of no use to Theo. Despite that, he had still stolen from the Hales, a powerful family who were now looking for his stupid fugitive ass. Theo was on the run, and Liam knew the reason this meeting had been called wasn’t to simply update them of this fact. 

No, Liam doubted Peter, Derek and the Sheriff would have ever told them that Theo was in Eichen if it hadn’t had come to his. Liam grimaced at the guilt and displeasure he felt at Theo’s unjust treatment, yet wondered why it seemed to bother him so much anyway. Malia was right, Theo had repeatedly proven the evil he was capable of, a few good deeds couldn't disguise that . A buzz of unease now vibrated in the air, Liam knew the pack felt Theo was once again a threat. 

He only had to look around at the tight frowning faces of his friends, all deep in contemplative thought, to know that their next bounty would take the form of a dark haired, blue eyed boy. Flashing back to the warehouse, Liam swallowed thickly as his mind conjured images of a hanging Theo, his once sharp and mischievous eyes now dull and dead. 

‘Liam!’ A harsh whisper to his left caused him to flinch, reprieving him from his disturbing imagination. Liam saw Mason and Corey staring at his hands wearing matching expressions of alarm.

He looked down at the drops of blood swelling up from between his clenched fists and forced himself to again breathe deeply, for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. 

Liam ignored his friends, instead tuning his attention to the room’s mood. It seemed Malia and Peter were arguing between themselves over various unexplained Hale secrets, Derek however was talking low and fast to Scott and Stiles, their faces grim but resolute. Scott nodded once and Liam knew they had agreed on an outcome.

Scott’s eyes found his beta's as he stood to address the room. ‘Whatever our opinions on Theo’s duration in Eichen will have to wait for now. It’s been over twenty-four hours since Theo Raeken left Beacon Hills, by car, with something that does not belong to him. We don’t know where he’s headed and we aren’t sure what he’s planning. But we do know we need to find him.’ 

Looking firmly into the eyes of each of the faces staring back at him, Scott lifted his head, confident in his pack, their unity and his leadership.

‘He can’t run forever, he can’t hide from us. We’ll find him, and when we do, we will give him his chance to explain. But make no mistake. There is a bounty out on the head of Theo Raeken. The hunt is on.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i should probably clarify that this is my first ever fic, so any comments would be greatly appreciated! Or yano, if you like it just lemme know. Also if I have anything wrong or the characters' personalities don't seem to fit right, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Right now I have got a general direction for where i want this fic to go, it's definitely slow burn but don't worry - you'll get your thiam! 
> 
> i'll try and update soooooon x  
> much love xx


	3. Unwelcome Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time delay guys, uni's hectic atm. I'll try to update more frequently!  
> B x

Liam, Mason and Corey were all chilling in Liam’s room two days after that insightful pack meeting, when Scott called. On reflection, it was a surprisingly short conversation considering the magnitude of what had been agreed. As Liam uttered a fond ‘you too man’ to his friend’s ‘love ya bud’ and hung up, Mason turned his head from where he and Corey were lay on their stomachs on Liam’s floor, biology books spread out in front of them. 

‘Was that Scott? What was that about?’

Liam sighed, flinging his phone onto the duvet besides him and flopping back. Staring at the ceiling he knew filling Mason in on their phone call should be done now, but god was he tired. And he wasn’t sure Mase would understand.  
\---  
He was right, Mason definitely did not understand, or agree. 

‘What do you mean it’s on you to find and retrieve Theo! Is he crazy? No. I can’t believe Scott would willingly drop you head first into this – I mean it’s – it’s dangerous! It need’s all of us to track down Theo, Peter and Derek wouldn’t have called a pack meeting if they weren’t seriously worried about this!’

Liam took Mason’s silence as an opportunity to finally address his frantic friend, who was now it seemed, impersonating a goldfish with his facial expressions and finally taking his first breath in the last five minutes. 

Liam’s eye flickered over to Corey, who had remained silent through the exchange so far but was now regarding his agitated boyfriend with concern.

‘Mase’ Liam soothed, ‘it makes sense. Think for a second okay? Ethan and Jackson spotting Monroe in New York is major. It’s the first concrete sighting of her in over a year, and it’s an opportunity they can’t bail on, not after all our time and effort in searching for her. She was always the big fish and you know that’.

‘b-but. Why can’t capturing Theo wait till they’re back then!’

Liam sighed and closed his eyes, mimicking the patient exhaustion of a mother explaining to her kid why he couldn’t stay up past his bedtime for the 8th time.

‘You know why Mase’ he replied gently. 

‘Scott and the pack need to go help Ethan and Jackson kill Monroe. She needs to be stopped; her reign of terror has gone on for too long. I’m Scott’s beta. He trusts me to find and bring Theo back to Beacon Hills and this is the perfect opportunity to prove to him that I’m ready for the responsibility. That I’m alpha worthy.’

Liam knew that to Mason it seemed they had left him to a potentially fatal bounty hunt, but he also knew Mason would understand Scott’s reasoning. Not only did Liam agree but on the inside he was giddy with the responsibility and trust Scott had placed on him. 

He was Scott’s beta so Scott didn’t have to deal with every pack problem himself, they were two entities, bound by their loyalty to each other and their understanding that they would both do what needed to be done to make sure their pack was always safe, and helping those who were in need. 

Liam was kinda gutted he wouldn’t be there when that bitch Monroe finally met her end, but he knew his pack were more than capable of defeating her and her hunters now they knew of her location.  
They were chasing her, it had always been that way. Even Peter and Derek were travelling to New York, secure in the knowledge that Liam would find Theo and bring him and the necklace back to beacon hills for when the pack returned from their own mission across the country. 

After Corey and Mason left, Liam had wasted no time collecting the things he needed for his hunt. As much as he downplayed it to Mason earlier, Liam’s stomach twisted with the significance of the hunt he was about to embark on. 

This was Theo. Theo who had hurt all of them. Theo who had turned him on his own alpha. Theo who had sacrificed himself to save Liam from the ghostriders. 

Dismissing his inner turmoil, Liam briskly and clinically continued with his preparation. As supernaturals, they rarely needed more than simply their own abilities when fighting opponents, but Argent still agreed to provide them with any weapons they may need for a hunt if they thought it necessary. 

Liam had made a brief stop at Argent’s before hitting the road. His personal favourite when it came to Argent’s toys, and totally valuable when faced with a target of considerable ability (something Theo definitely qualified as), was his non-lethal stun gun. It looked exactly like any normal firearm but instead left its victims completely paralysed, along with a nasty bruise. 

Having felt the effects of Kanama poison, Liam knew the discomfort first hand that the instant body paralysis caused his targets, but hey it was better than death by a misaimed shot.  
And Liam wasn’t gonna lie – he wasn’t the best shot. 

Also in his mini arsenal, which Liam was currently stashing in a black gym bag in his car boot, were some sensory overload grenades – perfect for supernaturals that relied on their superior sense of smell or hearing to escape – as well as a few other useful bits, including a fully stocked first aid kit, super strength handcuffs, two different fake ID’s and some protein bars cos you know. Snacks.

A phone call from Derek had made the start of his hunt a whole lot easier than he could have hoped: Theo had been spotted in Twin Falls, a city in Idaho, by one of Derek’s many…friends. 

Liam was planning to hopefully make it to Nevada before nightfall. As he drove, Liam realised that as much as he loved the chaotic, buzzed-filled camaraderie that was the experience of travelling with his pack, being able to kick back in his worn out pickup, his choice of music blasting out loud on the stereo and the passing blur of orange and green landscape, was immensely gratifying. 

Liam passed the hours by alternating between screaming Police lyrics at the top of his voice and making hands free calls to his pack. Jeez, Mason had given him more hassle than his mom. 

He knew that Mason wanted to be there with him in hunting down Theo, but in the end he had reluctantly agreed that Corey’s abilities would be very handy when infiltrating Monroe’s base in New York.

And of course Mason wasn’t leaving his boyfriend’s side for anything, even his best friend. Liam was someone who was naturally very comfortable with his own company, but even he had to admit hearing his friends voices had sent pangs of loneliness through him, especially when he heard a round of laughs at a joke Stiles had cracked through the phone on his last call to Scott. 

Forcing his focus back on his mission, his exhaled heavily as he envisioned what he would have to do to capture Theo and bring him back to Beacon Hills. 

Secretly, Liam had been glad the pack weren’t going after Theo themselves. Liam didn’t know what he would do if they decided to use heavy force on the aggressive chimera. Sure he didn’t care if Theo got roughed up a bit; really, his face was just asking to be punched. But could he kill the other boy? He-he wasn’t sure.

Lost in thoughts and frustration, Liam was 90 miles past the Nevada border and just starting to feel the effects of exhaustion wash over him when a sign advertised a motel a mile ahead. 

He told himself ten hours of driving was enough for one day and tried to stifle yet another yawn as he pulled his car into a dimly lit parking spot.

The motel was kinda dingy and definitely mouldy, but dirt cheap. And hey, Liam wasn’t exactly raking in the dollars. 

Nodding politely to the bored teenager chewing gum at the reception desk, her only welcome was bluntly asking him if he wanted a single or double room, flinging him his room key, then promptly ignoring him. 

Liam sighed and heaved his bag over his shoulder as he climbed the rickety stairs to the second floor. 

Right now – sleep. Tomorrow, well tomorrow was another day.  
A day closer to hunting down Theo Raeken.

Locating room 209, he put the key in the lock and pushed at the door, simultaneously considering whether breakfast should be diner grub or MacDonald’s, and trying to ignore the damp motel smell that seemed to have followed him through the winding corridors.

Looking back, Liam blamed the fatigue of a long journey and a distracted mind on his failure to sense what were really, repeatedly flagged warnings. But he had never been as focused as Lydia or as cautious as Stiles. 

The first thing he noticed when he entered room 209 was that the bed was a double, not a single as he had requested from the girl.

Secondly, there was a figure sat on said bed.

It took Liam a few seconds to realise the man in front of him was not simply the figment of his tired brain and shadows. 

As the stranger stood and Liam’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he distantly heard himself gasp and the thump of his bag as it fell to the floor. 

A familiar hard laugh sliced the tense silence, “miss me baby wolf?”.

Cold fire licked down Liam’s spine. He knew that voice. He’d know it anywhere. 

Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know this shit is slow. i'm sorry okay, but hey at least we're getting into the action now right? And i know my whole 'the pack's off to NYC' is a bit lame, but gotta have some one on one Theo and Liam's time ya feel??!!
> 
> B x


	4. A Not So Happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hash it out....

A year ago, If Liam had been asked to describe the dynamic of his and Theo’s…’friendship’ – and he really uses that term lightly – he would have been embarrassed and admittedly confused. 

After all, he remembered the way Theo’s self-entitlement caused Liam to huff and roll his eyes, or how his oozing confidence managed to make Liam’s teeth grind in irritation yet had his mouth quirking with an reluctant smile. 

These moments were decidedly more dangerous than the obviously “Good” Theo moments; like making himself the bait in the hospital or fighting off the ghost rider so Liam could escape on that random horse. 

No, those smaller moments were deceptively alarming, because as much as Liam knew what he knew about Theo, as much as he loathed the chimera for the pain and trouble he had caused him and his pack, these moments tricked Liam into relaxing around the older boy as if they were buddies. 

They couldn’t be friends, Liam knew that…but were they still enemies? 

Liam hadn’t been so sure. Whilst his ‘sensible voice’ had warned Liam to stay wary of Theo and his manipulative nature, he honestly felt he was with a totally different person when they were battling the ghost riders. 

Something had happened to him after he had been dragged to...wherever by his sister Tara. The boy that Liam summoned back was subdued, more amiable, and if Liam was being honest with himself, someone he could see himself becoming friends with. 

Of course, Liam’s evolving perspective on Theo had been abruptly cut short and dismissed when Theo went AWOL for a week and never returned. 

It was around the time the pack had welcomed Alec into their close-knit family, Liam remembered because it had been the first of many messages he had sent to Theo with no reply. Of course now, Liam knew it was because he had been in Eichen.

His gut clenching, Liam shut his eyes as he realised the offense, hurt and confusion he had felt at Theo’s sudden and unexplained departure from Beacon Hills was nothing in comparison to the betrayal Theo must have felt at being thrown into Eichen.

Although in essence, it had been a time of celebration and family for Liam and his friends, he had struggled with mood swings and an aversion to be around his friends. They hadn’t really understood, especially Mason, hell even he himself hadn’t. 

Because how could he explain to the people closest to him that he wasn’t sure how to deal with the abrupt exit of an almost-friend that had nearly caused the implode of their entire pack? 

Or how that person had repeatedly had his back, had stopped him from killing another boy, had joked about hitting him in his face, and seemed to be more in tune to his sense of humour than his own childhood best friend?

How could Liam begin to convey that the Theo who had done those terrible things wasn’t the same new Theo he had grown to respect?  
\----------  
It was the searing of his eyeballs that hurled Liam from his disturbing thoughts. 

Okay, so that might be a bit of an exaggeration to Theo flicking the room’s light switch, but hey his eyes were tired okay.

“As much as the creepy darkness would suit my intentions right now, I was starting to think you had fallen asleep on me”. Theo drawled, the characteristic sarcasm dripping from his words doing nothing to conceal the coolness of his tone.

Liam inhaled sharply, Theo’s words registered slowly as his eyes swept over the figure in front of him. A hardness that had not been part of Theo’s persona was now all too noticeable in the rigid posture of his body, the tension in his shoulders and the blank tightness of his face. 

Liam gulped; he was well acquainted with the self-serving, manipulative Theo, or the egotistic charismatic Theo. But Liam knew, somehow, that this stiff, emotionless…hardened Theo stood before him wasn’t someone he knew, but rather a direct product of the time he spent locked in Eichen. 

His usual aura of pulsating energy, although once used for both good and bad, was now gone, no matter how Theo-like his word choice was.

Dragging his eyes from the boy in front of him, Liam cleared his throat and prayed his voice wouldn’t betray how unsettled he was by the change in the older Were.  
“Raeken. Long time no see. To what do I owe the displeasure?”

A soft chuckle emanated from where Theo was stood by the bed. Liam worked hard not to wince at the stark hatred in Theo’s icy eyes. 

“Oh I think you know. That outdated alpha of yours isn’t the only one with little birds to tell him his enemies’ whereabouts. Imagine my surprise when I was informed that a member of the McCall pack was crossing state, far too close to my location than I would have liked.”

“You’re keeping tabs on me Theo? Naw didn’t know you cared so much!” Liam’s lopsided grin faltered only slightly at the flare of Theo’s nostrils.

“Well I’d say it’s only smart to keep an eye on the people who stabbed you in the back wouldn’t you say Liam”. Theo hissed, punctuating his name with such venom it caused Liam to physically stumble back. 

His hip jarred with the door, still cracked open from his aborted entrance. Swallowing, Liam fumbled to close it and forced himself to step further into the room. 

He didn’t blame Theo, of course the older boy would be angry, Liam knew what kind of place Eichen was, he knew Lydia still suffered from the memories of the cruel treatment she had experienced there. 

But Liam also knew that Theo had experienced some rather mind-fucked stuff at the hands of his sister. 

And if Liam’s suspicions were anywhere near accurate, really, Theo’s sentence at Eichen would have been more of an uncomfortably boring stay in comparison. 

However, Liam knew enough about Theo to see his time in Eichen had really done a number on him, which is why he also suspected it was the betrayal and confusion at being locked up, rather than the trauma of being in Eichen itself, that was the cause for the hardened vengeful Theo in front of him. 

He sighed. Not for the first time did Liam curse the Hales’ in his head. How could they not have foreseen throwing a recently gained ally into a locked cell would have provided a prime chance for him to simmer and plot. No wonder Theo stole from them.

Liam sighed, “Theo, please. Sit down, let’s talk-“

A derisive snort interrupted him.

“Ooh yes let’s talk it out. And after that we could braid each other’s hair!” 

The familiar prickly heat of anger warmed his skin. Liam felt bad, he really did, but it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t going to be accused of something he didn’t do. 

Clenching his teeth, Liam closed the distance between them in three strides, however when he saw those cold blue eyes merge into one Liam realised he was maybe a tad close. 

Steeling himself anyway, Liam spat words at Theo

“If you’d just give me a chance to explain. I’d have told you how I knew nothing about your being locked up! Derek and Peter didn’t tell any of the pack, hell I found out three days ago!”

Theo whipped his hands up; claws extended as he grabbed Liam by his jacket lapels and shoved him back. His expression ugly and mocking. Liam was confused; he had just told Theo his pack had no hand in his unjust incarceration, so why didn’t Theo look surprised, or relived?

“You’re really still going with that huh” Theo spat. “Jesus, Derek tried it first, ‘Scott and the rest may not know we’re throwing you in here Raeken, but it’s the best thing for them’”.

He scoffed mockingly. “You really expect me to believe that Dunbar? You really think I’m that stupid? Nothing gets past your beloved Scott or that weird sidekick of his. And you’re his beta. His right- hand. What kind of fool would I be to believe you knew nothing about it?”

Liam growled, Theo still had his fists tightened around his jacket and it was starting to piss him off. Hell who was he kidding. He was totally pissed off and his focus was slipping.

Hand slipping into his pocket, Liam's fingers closed around a tiny circular object. Gotcha.

His hands flew up to wrap around Theo’s wrists, squeezing tightly. 

Voice low, he said “You’re a bigger fool than Derek if you think that I’d want you in Eichen.”

That caused Theo to pause. Briefly.

An unreadable expression flickered across Theo’s face, but vanished too soon.

He flung Liam around and onto the lumpy mattress. “Ooof”. 

Stalking to the door, Theo scooped up Liam’s discarded bag, pulled out the loaded gun and pointed it at Liam all before the younger wolf registered the sudden danger he was in and shot up. 

“Pull that trigger and you’re dead Raeken” Liam snarled.

Theo barked a laugh “surely you’d be the dead one baby wolf” he replied scathingly. Cocking the trigger, Theo lowered the gun to aim at Liam’s chest, barely giving the younger boy time to cry out before he fired.

\------

“Shit Theo! You fucking asshole!” Liam groaned and was only a little thankful Theo had positioned him next to the wide bed as his limbs seized and his weight dropped lifelessly onto his back. 

“I’m telling the truth!” he screamed, “and you tried to kill me!”.

Theo rolled his eyes as he sauntered over to the bed, “now, now Liam, I worked with the dread doctors remember. Don’t you think I’d recognise a glorified stun gun when I see one?”.

Theo seemed to be far more jovial now as he set the weapon down, pulled out the handcuffs from the duffel and smoothly secured Liam’s right wrist to the bed frame. 

Liam huffed, his shoulder stuck out at an odd angle. “Slight overkill wouldn’t you say? I’m paralysed Theo. Couldn’t move if I wanted to”.

“Oh definitely!” Theo piped cheerfully. “But this way your arm will be painfully numb once the gun’s effects wear off.”

Liam closed his eyes and sighed, thankful that the gun only paralysed the body. He was about ready to rip Theo a new one. 

“Look Theo. I get it okay. You’re angry, betrayed. You don’t believe that we had nothing to do with Derek and Peter-“

“And Sheriff”  
“Jesus! And Sheriff’s actions. But I. didn’t. Know. Why would I do that? We were…were”. He faltered.

Theo’s eyes narrowed, his voice frosty when he spoke. “Can’t quite say ‘friends’ can you Dunbar. Don't worry, pre-pubescent children with anger-management issues aren't really my cup of tea anyway. In fact, I’m quite grateful for your betrayal. Without you I would never have had cause to steal Talia’s necklace.”

Liam gasped, shit the necklace! “Why, Theo? Why take it. You know it’s useless to you right.” 

“Don’t be stupid Liam. You’re not stupid. Of course I am aware of the necklace’s restrictions, but it would be overly confident of you to think it’s useless to me”. 

Theo smiled a wide crocodile smile, Liam swallowed thickly. What was he planning? Fuck! Scott trusted him. How had he managed to get himself into this mess?

Tinkling laughter cut through his thoughts, “kicking yourself are we Dunbar? Oh wait...you can’t.” 

Theo cackled, and leaned over Liam, firmly pressing both hands over the bottom of his windpipe to cut off his airflow.

“Theo” Liam gasped, “don’t you dare, we need to talk!”

But Theo was already adding pressure, his hands were warm and he wore an expression of false regret.

“Ah don’t worry baby wolf. It won’t hurt, and I don’t doubt I’ll see your painfully symmetric face one day soon. But for now, I need to make a call and put hmmm about 10 hours between us.”

Wait what?

Liam barely registered the last few words before darkness crept into the edge of his vision and fogginess gripped him into a lulling embrace. All too quickly, those slightly thawed blue eyes faded from sight.

Liam’s unconscious conjured the sing-song voice of Theo as he fell into the unknown. 

“Dream well baby wolf”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? i'm so conscious that Theo's voice doesn't sound quite right but i guess that's something i can work on with practice. Also I'm super into the whole concept of Theo being secretly vulnerable - he wants to believe Liam didn't sell him out but he's not sure who he can trust right now!
> 
> hope you like it, i tried to make it a bit longer this time cos obviously it's a bit of a pivotal scene. 
> 
> lastly, thank you so much for you comments. The support is so nice and i love to hear back from whoever is reading my little fic out there!
> 
> B x


End file.
